


【knkz】幸事

by AkiraLin



Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: 只是又一个足以慰藉的夜晚。
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【knkz】幸事

黑暗中游动着手机的微光，葛葉走了过去，摸到叶的轮廓。

“这个，拿开。”

叶软绵绵地应了一声，微微撑开手臂，让他把loto抽出来，扔到枕头堆里。取而代之的是吸血鬼的毛绒绒脑袋钻了进来，敞开的领口贴上温凉的皮肤，无意识般的嗅闻清晰可辨——那是一股橙花和奶香混合的味道，也钻进他的鼻腔里，是他们在一块待久了所共有的。于是他再把手臂放下来，圈住了葛葉。

时间流悄无声息地划过，不过叶一直没捕捉到葛葉平稳的呼吸，现在他觉得手机的光即使透过那丛银发照过来也有些刺眼了，或许刺眼的是时间流里的文字也说不定。不管怎样，叶按灭屏幕，指尖陷进柔顺的发间，一遍又一遍漫无目的地抚摸着，像安慰一只垂耳兔。

直到葛葉深吸一口气，呓语似地咿呀一声，浑身一抖，才把他的手给抖了下来。

叶笑了两下，手自然而然地溜过肩，搭上细韧的腰，探进内衣下摆里。葛葉没有反应。

“要做吗？”

葛葉有气无力地蹭了蹭领口，权当做反应。

于是他的手继续往下探，指头伸进臀缝中，摸到那处有些湿润。

“自己准备过了？”

“……就一点。”

这倒是大实话。昨夜情交的余韵还残留在叶的脑海里，提醒着他，深夜能够平息此世的骚动，但创伤需要某种更加温暖、恒久的东西来消解。

叶扯过被子翻了个半身，让葛葉能够侧身躺在被窝里，指尖揉搓着湿软的穴口，轻易探进去两根指节。感到怀中人还是明显地打了个颤，叶一边在额前落下细密的啄吻，一边转动手腕，探寻到敏感的那块薄壁，轻柔地按压着。葛葉的呼吸变得紊乱，手缩在胸前，抓皱了他的睡衣。

他才意识到今天还没有真正接吻。唇瓣摸索着，试探性地在黑暗中找到了对方的，覆了上去，将喘息尽数吞没。舌尖摩挲着齿列，等待葛葉自己探出来与他交缠。津液甜得仿佛能醉人，来不及咽下的部分顺着唇角滑落，洇入床单。粘腻的水声渐渐侵蚀意识，内壁也像是吸了上来。他及时撑开穴口，伸进去第三根手指，稍微带点目的性地顶弄着让葛葉适应。葛葉的腰胯挺动了一下，与其说是源于不适，不如说更像是贴近他，方便他动作。他沉醉着深吻，心中蒸腾起满腔爱意，确认抽插已经顺畅后，便想撑起身子去拿床头柜里的套套。

然后叶的手被捉住了，“不要。”

“可是……”

“不要。”

叶低下头，正对上一双不知何时睁开的、泫然欲泣的猩红眼眸，破碎的血色幽光让他想起被切出一千个割面的红宝石。

“……我知道了。”

真正进去的时候，叶分不清葛葉喉头泄出的究竟是呜咽还是呻吟。这种侧身相拥的姿势毫不费力，但只能进行很小幅度的动作。他撑开葛葉的一条腿，手臂挽进膝弯，性器一分一毫地侵入吸血鬼最脆弱的领地，堪堪没入过半就停下。勃发的前端刚好抵到前列腺，随着他缓慢的抽送一下下地摩擦那处突起。穴肉柔顺地、近乎是亲昵地缠着他，绵密平和的快感远不足以消解欲望，但如今克制亦是他们合意的一环。做爱本身就是钝痛的吗啡、幸福感的鸦片。

葛葉埋首在叶的颈窝里，被顶弄时也不出声——并非有意抑制，只是官能似乎全都用来感受头脑里那种酩酊的舒适感。他张嘴吸着叶的味道，舌尖滑过人类的肌肤，任由津液滑落，濡湿锁骨和领口。尖牙下搏动着血液的芬芳，不过就连本能的吸食欲望都失去了实现的意义，因他拥有这个人类的爱，一种天然在生命之上的东西。这种感受令他放开身心去接纳对方，仿佛置身温暖的海水中，欣然迎接情潮的每一次起伏。

叶觉得，今晚葛葉顺从得简直不像葛葉。无论多少次都不习于情事的身体此时被他轻而易举地打开，既不过分绞紧，也不会在他插入时缩起腰拒绝，甚至连快感引发的颤栗都微不可见，仿佛本应如此般与他结合。一只手摸上他挽着膝弯的小臂，像是确认存在一般紧握住手腕，就这么按向胸口。叶心软极了，他知道即使再怎么做，平时生硬的大腿根部此时被这样拉扯仍会生疼，由着葛葉把自己身体撑得更开的同时反手将那爪子握住，十指相扣。这个动作终于让葛葉吐出一声黏稠的喘息，随后便如同决堤一般，在下身逐渐响起的粘腻水声间断续地呻吟着。鲜活的实感充斥身躯，熟稔的形状给予他几欲流泪的快感，逐渐瓦解的思绪化为碎片，每一片都连接着情欲与爱欲。他被叶拥抱着，他也应许叶的拥抱。

“嗯……叶……”

“怎么了？”叶的动作停了下来。

“没什么……唔……”

葛葉抻起脖子，不再埋在叶的怀里。黑暗中能依稀辨出额前的汗珠，还有鬓角沾湿的银发，叶用枕在葛葉颈下的那只手轻轻将银发捋至耳后，然后怜惜地吻去汗珠。尝起来是咸的，就像眼泪一样。吸血鬼的眼泪是什么味道的？他似乎有品尝过的依稀记忆，回想起来却是一片模糊，不过反正不是帝国基尔酒的味道。那太甜了，且转瞬即逝，叶现在不喜欢这样。

“你在想什么？”

“没什么……唔！”

他的嘴角被咬了一下，是连皮都没破的力度。而始作俑者正舔着唇，露出猩红的舌尖和尖锐的犬牙，“那就快动。”

下一秒葛葉的唇舌就被堵上，炽热的喘息闯了进来，后脑被按着不容拒绝。叶掀开碍事的被子，挺腰插入得更深，冠状沟碾过内壁的褶皱，直到抽出时才重新刺激到前列腺。压迫大腿的手臂也用了力，这回真的让膝盖抵到了肩膀，而葛葉闭着眼享受着甘美的疼痛和快感，浑然不觉自己性器的铃口流出透明的液体，染得叶的小腹一片湿滑。他喜欢吻着做爱，正如同他喜欢叶在逗弄他时自己也不能幸免于难的样子；他喜欢品尝敏感点被顶到时过电似的痉挛，正如同他喜欢和叶闯荡命悬一线的游戏。他被做得舒爽而有些失神，交握的十指嵌合得几乎无法分离。

叶也觉得有些口干舌燥，即使津液交渡也不能缓解。茎身被湿软温热的穴肉包裹住大半，牵拉抽插间仿佛留恋似的被吮吸着，刺激得他涨得发疼。下腹渐渐蓄积起热意，他在吻的间隙里喘着气问葛葉是不是要到了，然而还没等自己分辨出葛葉是回答还是只在无意义地呻吟就再度吻上，但葛葉前端淌出的体液、被深入时腰部止不住的抽搐以及甬道里不受控制的收缩已然令他无暇多想，只能一次又一次尽可能地将自己贯入，仿佛要在一片无涯的热意中相融为一。

直到某一刻葛葉被逼出一声哭腔，身体猛地痉挛起来。未获刺激的前面根本没有出精，但滔天的快感一遍遍冲刷着身躯，让他只能死命握住叶的手以期度过猛烈而长久的高潮。叶被夹得根本受不住，回应葛葉拥抱的同时咬紧牙关想要抽出性器，结果被绞得在途中就泄出一股股白浊，激注在内壁的浅处以及穴口周边。他放下葛葉的大腿，转而拥着腰，抚摸着汗津津的冰凉皮肤，等待痉挛渐渐平复。

叶本想着起身带葛葉去浴室清理，然后替他纾解，这样就算是度过了今晚，然而刚把葛葉捞起来，自己就被按了下去。葛葉撑起身子跨坐在叶的胯上，毫不在意那根抵在臀缝的半软器物以及自己后穴的一塌糊涂，一双炽烈的红眸死死盯着叶。现在叶觉得那是某种在黑暗中的掠食者才有的、足以洞见猎物心灵的高傲眼神了。

“你想就这么结束？”

叶没回答，只向他的红宝石回以凝视，任由葛葉俯下身子，将他双手都捉住，以一只手扣在头顶，另一只手绕到身后爱抚。还沾着从后穴中带出来的液体的性器本就容易套弄，同样熟悉叶的身体的葛葉更是不用看都能用灵巧的指尖精准刺激到敏感点。从囊袋到会阴，又从系带到铃口，下身被涂抹得一片精湿的同时性器也再度勃发，重新抵住腻滑的臀部。

“明明这么快就恢复了，”葛葉说着，扶着那根蓄势待发的东西，抬起腰对准入口，“别在我面前忍耐啊，你这家伙……”

吸血鬼的腰缓缓沉落，已使用过一次的穴口顺畅无比地吞吃进人类的器物，刚射进去的精液被挤了出来，顺着茎身流下，又在终于全根没入时沾回潮热的结合处。高潮后更为敏感的身体被进入到前所未有的深度，柔嫩的内壁几乎被烙出形状，葛葉咬着唇忍耐着无可比拟的快感，目光看向被自己按着的叶时才发现，身下人的表情也紧绷着，甚至带着几分失态的性感。

一种倒错的征服感油然而生。葛葉干脆扯开叶那已经一片狼藉的睡衣，手掌撑在裸露的薄胸上，开始上下摆动起腰肢。三年来这个体位用的次数屈指可数，往往是在叶想要撒娇时才哄着葛葉忍着羞耻这么做，而这回全然的主动更是头一遭。他只觉得胸中翻涌的情绪几乎要把他烫坏，枷锁已经崩解，唯有赤裸的欲望呼之欲出。由于自己还半伏着身扣紧叶的双臂，模仿抽送的动作令叶仿佛才是被侵犯的一方，然而每一次挺腰都让硬挺的器物更加深入，屈从于自己的意志的同时变换着角度碾到内壁的每一处。电流沿着尾椎直窜而上，在脑内炸得火星四溅，放纵的禁忌感即是性爱最好的调味料，而葛葉食髓知味。

恍惚间他听到叶在喊他的名字，意识被扯了回来，他再度凝望叶的双眼：在令他沉溺的一片冰灰色湖泊里，照见自我的倒影。葛葉分不清那是精神的幻象还是现实的感知，但至少叶的默许即是确然存在的真实。他放开了叶的手，直起腰身继续耸动，臀部拍打胯骨发出啧啧的水声，自己那根冷落已久的阴茎不知何时被叶控住，配合着节奏被富有技巧地撸动着。前后夹击的快感令葛葉浑身颤栗，渐渐吃不住自己体重下落的力道，连染着情欲的沙哑声音都不由自主地溢出，在每一次跌坐时被冲击成支离破碎的呻吟。

“葛葉，来这儿。”

叶又在呼唤他，呼唤他归乡。

我就在这里，在你这儿，他想这么说，但最终没有说出口。他看到叶向他伸出手，于是便趴了下去，脸颊磨蹭叶温暖的掌心，先前的高傲土崩瓦解。我在你面前毫无高傲可言，而我知你亦如是，他不知从哪里记得这句话，在脑海中闪回宛如顿悟。然后他再度被吻上，一种宁静的狂喜流淌过四肢百骸，他下意识地睁眼，却发现叶早已闭上眼，仿佛全身心都已然沉醉。一丁点儿关于未见倒影的遗憾悄然落在心中，随即消弭于虚无，因他意识到那倒影早已照进彼此的灵魂，有如一莲托生。

这个绵长的吻让葛葉几乎忘记体内深埋的性器，直到叶让他靠在自己肩上，手扶起酸软的腰，轻柔地引导他前后推动，仿佛在羊水的摇篮中漂浮。明明被顶到最深处研磨的感觉以往无论经历多少次都会迅速超过他所能承受的限度，这次感受到的却只有浩大而通透的舒畅快感，随着叶的抚慰逐渐流向前端。先溢的浊液自精孔中泌出，在叶的腹上滑出黏稠的痕迹。

不知不觉间，叶再度自下而上地抽送起来。葛葉的呻吟里带上了幼猫般的细小鼻音，而这只吸血鬼也确实被爱抚得浑身酥软，半张着唇止不住地喘息。某一次音调突然拔高，身子一哆嗦，就这么把积攒许久的精液尽数泄出。叶还继续套弄着他的性器，让他颤抖地射出最后一股稀薄的液体，才停下一切动作与他紧紧相拥。

“满足了吗？”叶咬着他的尖耳。

葛葉沉默了一会儿，浮于白霭中的意识才想到回应：“不……你还没有。”

叶叹了一口气，“我就知道。”

就着插入的姿势，叶抱着葛葉坐了起来。本来夹着胯的两条长腿自然而然地圈住叶的后腰，双臂也勾住叶的脖颈。

叶抵着他的额头，“那……葛葉再努力一下？”

“……嗯。”

得到回应的叶终于开始了为消解自身欲望而进行的律动。这个姿势结合得尤为紧密，每一处细微的表情和反应都能被轻易捕捉。葛葉被顶得一上一下地颠簸，射精后的阴茎被挤在小腹之间继续刺激，而叶甚至捏着他的腰，拇指从外侧按压前列腺的位置，让他清晰地感受到人类那根全然勃发的东西如何深深插进体内，直到进无可进。他被剧烈的快感冲得失神，只能无助地攀着叶的身体，哑着嗓子叫叶的名字。

“好孩子，好孩子……”

叶轻声安抚着不安的恋人，然后像吸血鬼一样咬住他的脖颈，在白皙的肌肤上吮吸出莓痕——这也是今晚的第一个，然后是第二个、第三个……葛葉不是他的猎物，但他占有葛葉，正如同他们占有彼此。他揪起小巧的乳尖不断搔刮直到葛葉吃痛，接着反复舔弄那两颗红肿充血的突起，在乳晕周遭留下暧昧的水痕。葛葉被这姗姗来迟且反复无常的快感刺激得有些错乱，仿佛才置身于一场情事的前戏，但有什么似是尿意的东西被引导着将要喷薄而出。神经本能地感觉到害怕，想要向叶诉说却不能组织出完整的词句。

一缕月光照了进来，于是叶得见葛葉沉浸于情欲中的绝景：赤裸的雪白上身散布着鲜活的殷红斑痕，双颊的潮红一直蔓延到半阖的眼角，而汗渍、泪水与彼此的津液在肌肤上沾染成数道淫靡的水光。察觉到葛葉濒临极限，叶屏着呼吸，托着葛葉的臀瓣开始冲刺，每一下都打进最深处的敏感点，仅仅抽出一小截就再度叩入。葛葉被这种节奏撞得几欲发狂，腰肢反弓起承受着最后的快感。在如同永恒的刹那中，体内深无可深的秘处被射入滚烫的精液，自己的性器也痉挛地喷射出透明的液体，炽烈的情潮与爱欲似洪流般宣泄，一如无可分离的灵魂拥极乐与平静入怀。

不过，当余韵平息，回归现实的恋人面对湿漉漉的床铺和彼此的身体，苦笑着一起去换洗时，至少谁都没空想起手机上的时间流了。

第二天早晨，叶醒来时意外地发现葛葉也起了，正靠在床头懒洋洋地玩手机。这回轮到叶凑过去看，是棉花糖，内容森罗万象。

“不看也可以的吧？”

“我说过全都要看的。”

“那今天也住下来吗？”

“都可以……”

“要不这样吧。”

“嗯？”

“补过我们的白色情人节，就叫……ChroNoiR的夜宴！”

“啥你脑袋有问题吗……算了都可以。”

叶没办法，迷迷糊糊地想要下床泡热可可，却被一把拉住。他发誓，在被拉过去的前一瞬间，他看到丢掉手机的葛葉脸上挂着一抹坏笑。

吸血鬼又把自己往叶的胸口埋了进去，“嘛，偶尔这样也不错。”

偶尔这样也不错，比如。

能够聆听你鼓动的心跳。


End file.
